


Stupidi in amori

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky being an idiot but less, First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I think?, Identity Porn, M/M, Multi, Online Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve being and idiot, Team being nosy, Tony Being an Idiot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Tony was finally back in civilization, chatting happily with his online boyfriends when Artists ask them out.That not being enough, the morning of the date got awkward because his team is too nosey.Oh and apparently his online boyfriends are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, WinterIronShield, stuckony
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Stupidi in amori

**Author's Note:**

> For my BBB and TSB I found an opportunity to combine~
> 
> Title: Stupidi in amori  
> Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: adopted prompt TSB party 2: Online interaction  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stuckony  
> Rating: Teen and above  
> Major Tags: Angst with a lot of fluff and reassurances, Happy Ending, Idiots in love  
> Summary: Tony was finally back in civilization, chatting happily with his online boyfriends when Artists ask them out. That not being enough, the morning of the date got awkward because his team is too nosey.  
> Oh and apparently his online boyfriends are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.  
> Word Count: 4086
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> Title: Stupidi in amori  
> Square Filled: C3 free space  
> Author: Fighting_for_Creativitiy  
> Pairing: Stuckony  
> Rating: Teen and above  
> Warnings: Idiots in love, Tony being Tony  
> Summary: Tony was finally back in civilization, chatting happily with his online boyfriends when Artists ask them out. That not being enough, the morning of the date got awkward because his team is too nosey.  
> Oh and apparently his online boyfriends are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

Tony couldn’t wait to get back to the civilization. Mainly the internet. The Avengers had been sent out on some recon mission in the middle of nowhere. Not even his Stark phone had a reliable connection, which had bothered him a lot. Worse than not having a connection and therefore being subjected to the wrath of one Miss Pepper Potts upon re-entering the modern world was the jest Tony was suspected to by Clint. Which was the reason he was so relieved to return. Or so Tony kept telling himself.

If he was honest with himself, Tony would have to confess that his relief stemmed from being able to enter a specific chat room again.

  
  


_Iron in my blood logged in_.

**Hey, finally back. Sorry for keeping you guys hanging.**

Tony stared at the screen, entrenched in his workshop under lockdown. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his fingers twitching and his foot kept bouncing. Tony had told his online acquaintances that he would be writing throughout the week, which he hadn’t. Tony just hoped they wouldn’t be angry.

When WinterWolf finally started to write Tony’s breath caught.

> **Hey Iron, where’ve ya been? Yer ok?**

A faint blush rose on Tony’s cheeks at those caring words. Wolf wasn’t mad, he was concerned. ‘ _God, I am in trouble.’_

Early on in their interaction, Tony found himself falling for Wolf and Artist. Sure, he didn’t know who they were, and sure he was tempted to sic JARVIS on that trail, or hack the information himself, but Tony was also afraid of them finding out who he was. What they had was easy banter and snark. It was flirting and honest care. It was something untainted by status and identity.

> **Iron?**

Tony scrambled to answer. 

**Sorry! Got lost in thought for a moment. I am good, better now that I’m here with you. How are you? Where is Artist?**

> **He’s been off since you’ve been gone. I was concerned sth happened to either of ya. ‘m good. Got some sleep for once.**

Tony smiled at that. Wolf was just as much an insomniac as he was, and Artist was only shortly behind them. Speaking of which-

**You think he’s ok? I’m glad you got some sleep, sweet cheeks.**

_LonelyArtist logged in._

> **_Sry guys. Work kept me away! How are you?_ **

_WinterWolf is writing. Iron in my blood is writing._

**Hi, I’m good. How are you? Was work that troublesome?**

> **Sugar, ya should take better care of yourself. Ya both should. ‘m good.**

They kept chatting for a good while. Tony found himself being lured into a peaceful state of mind when Artist sprung a question that would change everything.

> **I was thinking… How about meeting? I’d like to get to know you two as my real person self. If that makes sense?**

Tony stared on the screen, brain scrambling to find a reaction that was not too react rejecting and still got across how much he didn’t want anything to change. While he low key panicked, Wolf answered.

> **I don’t think that to be the best kind of idea.**

**‘** _Huh?_ **’** , Tony had thought that Wolf would be thrilled at the idea. Feeling his curiosity rising, Tony hesitated before he wrote.

**Why not?**

> **See, even our shy Iron wants to meet.**

However Artist got that idea, Tony wasn’t about to correct him until he found out what Wolf’s problem was. Which could be a long while considering that Wolf was writing and writing and writing.

> **E tú? Well… Fine. Just. I have only one arm and I’m a bit- skittish? Dunno. I just don’t like to be around people that much. But, but I like you both and. If you want?**

Tony sat shocked into stillness. Wolf had only one arm? Wolf was as insecure about himself as Tony? They had already passed the stage of online friends and gotten way past the ‘is the other interested in me romantically’ state of knowing each other. The engineer had thought he would have known such a detail. ‘ _You have not told them of your mechanical heart either. And who knows what Artist is hiding.’_ whispered the paranoid voice in his mind. 

_LonelyArtist is writing._ It seemed like he was the first to recover. Good for him, and good for Tony. Tony used those precious moments to compose himself again and come to a decision. 

> **Honey, Wolf, I couldn’t care less for you not having both your arms. Well, that’s not true. It makes me concerned for your well-being. But I don’t care if you are ‘complete’ or such nonsense. You’re still you. And I like you very very much.**
> 
> **Iron too. I mean. I like you a lot Iron.**

Heart pounding and reassured in his resolve Tony answered.

**I like you both too. A lot. It’s been a long while since I, since I wanted to try something serious as the last one nearly ruined me. The break up that is. I agree with Artist, Wolf. Darling, I couldn’t care less for what others think is usual. And, and I’d like to meet you all. Maybe even as a date?**

Damn him and his insecurity. He didn’t mean to end it as such a weak question.

_LonelyArtist is writing. WinterWolf is writing._

> **Sounds lovely. Anywhere specific to meet? I’m in NYC at the moment but I can arrange for something!**
> 
> **Iron, sugar, a date sounds perfect. Only the three of us.**

Tony couldn’t help but laugh when both immediately sent their replies.

**New York City sounds good to me. I’m in town. What about you Winter, can you make it or do you need us to meet somewhere else?**

> **I can get there by Saturday. I’m in DC atm.**

> **Wonderful. I know just the cafe where no one will bother us. I’ll send you the address. Give me a moment.**

While Artist was writing Tony waited anxiously. He was mildly- _strongly_ \- panicking, thinking that he shouldn’t have agreed until Artist’s second message came through.

>   
>  **Ok, so the name is “Nerd be cool. Expresso Lab”. I think you will love it Iron, and you probably too Wolf. It has this rustic flair and is rather cozy with a lot of science references.**

  
“That… that’s in Brooklyn.”

“Looks like it, Sir. Do you wish to free yourself for the whole weekend?”

J, his wonderful AI, already displayed the location and any holes in security. “Yeah J. And have an armor on standby. It’s time to find out if this can work out.”

**Sounds great, sweetheart! Darling, can you manage 3 pm? We could have a late lunch or early dinner after some coffee and cake.**

> **Sounds good to me. I will be there. Just uhm, I’m the dude with a hoodie and one arm I guess?**

**It’s fine, I’ll be the guy in an oversized MIT sweatshirt and wearing my glasses. I also will have awful clashing sneakers on. Probably hot rod red.**

> **LoL, Iron, I can just imagine that. I’ll be there with my sketchbook and uhm I think I go with that light blue shirt a teammate told me I’m looking edible in.**

_WinterWolf is writing. Iron-in-my-blood is writing. LonelyArtist is writing._

> **Sugar I will enjoy the clashing. Artist, my dear, yer sure it’s only a teammate? Do we have to be jealous?**

**Teammate my ass. Probably they tried to hit on you! Tough! You’re ours now ;-)**

> **I shouldn’t-**

_LonelyArtist is writing._

> _  
> _**I doubt that but even though, his and my time has passed. He moved on and so have I.**

They continued to write till Artist bid a good night and Wolf sent him to bed. With a mixture of excitement and dread, Tony let himself fall in Morpheus’ arms.

  
  


_~~~The meeting~~~_

Tony was more excited now than nervous. It was Saturday morning, something past 8 am and he actually had taken out his outfit for the day. The engineer also had checked and double-checked that nothing SI related could ruin this meeting. Last night the three had agreed to not write to each other again until they were at the café. Something about making this meeting unskippable, at least that’s what Wolf had said.

He had considered making a stop in the workshop again, but that would mean he could easily get lost in his thoughts. Which would result in Tony being late. ‘ _Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. I’m not gonna ruin this with tardiness or… my usual idiocy,’_ thought the billionaire bitterly. 

So he had little alternatives, but decided to check on the Avengers. When he entered the common kitchen, every pair of eyes turned to him. Tony could understand that, but couldn’t the spies at least try to be subtle about this? 

Swallowing any kind of screeching remark, Tony cut his way to the fridge and got some bread out of it. He was very well aware of all the eyes following his every move while he made himself a sandwich and then settled at the breakfast bar. After he took a few bites, and the low murmur of the others had yet to return, Tony put his sandwich down on his plate and sighed. “What?”

It was Romanov who answered. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah.”

“On a Saturday morning at 9 am.” Bruce took the next part.

Tony just raised an eyebrow in answer. Clint spoke up next, “You’ve clearly slept. The circles under your eyes aren’t as prominent as most times.” 

“I wasn’t aware that sleep is prohibited now as an Avenger.” Tony was getting tired of this, whatever it was.

Apparently Thor thought the same as he continued, “It is not, my friend. It is just very uncommon of you. And not to mention, you’re wearing finery, not like those suits but still not your clothes for workshop.”

“And,” Steve added, “You put on concealer, trimmed your goatee, and manicured your nails.”

Now everyone turned towards the blond and Tony couldn’t help but smile at that. “Huh, why Rogers, I wasn’t aware you had that much interest in me to notice those subtle things.”

Tony chuckled before he resumed eating his sandwich. He couldn’t help but notice that Steve blushed faintly. Tony just hoped that he now could eat in peace.

“So Tony,” apparently Natasha didn’t get the memo. “What are you up to?”

For a moment Tony contemplated repulsor-blasting his teammates but in the end, just finished his sandwich and sighed. “Ok if you guys must know, I’m heading out. I’m meeting my girlfriend later.”

Various exclamations followed that. Thor’s being the loudest, while Steve’s was the most bizarre as he broke the pan. 

Tony took that ensuing chaos as his cue to leave and ditch the Avengers, which according to JARVIS, started to discuss his love life and making bets on who this girlfriend was.

“J,” Tony asked while riding the elevator down to the garage.

“Yes, Sir?”

“I’m screwed, am I?”

“Most likely, yes.”

“Ugh, why did I say girlfriend instead of boyfriends again?”

“That, Sir”, the AI answered while Tony got to one of his more down to earth cars, “I cannot answer.”

“I feared as much. This is going to end in disaster.”

~~~

Tony was too early. The engineer groaned and pushed his back a bit further into the backrest. ‘ _How the hell did I manage to be an hour early? I’m never that early. God damn. Ok. So, big question, do I stay in the car or do I go into the cafe? I mean I can stay here, listen to some good ol’ rock, or I could take a walk? But the walk would result in sweating. I don’t want to sweat before I even get the chance to meet either of them. Staying in the car could lead to unwanted attention though. Ugh-’_

“Ok, short walk around the block and then into the cafe!”

“I assume you finalized your strategy on how to combat the, and I quote, _I’m too early_ crisis, Sir?”

“Sass! All the sass, from all of you!”

“I am as I have been created, Sir.”

“That, that was smugness. God. Ok, remember the rule, J? No interfering, barring world-ending events. And that only if the Avengers seem unable to handle it.”

“Yes, Sir. I have a suit on stand by in the car trunk, and another half a mile away in sentient mode, monitoring.”

“Ok. I got this.” Tony pulled the key, pulled the door release and got out of the car. After he locked it, he took a stroll around the block before returning to the cafe. As he walked towards the entrance, JARVIS spoke up a last time, “Sir, good luck. I have, as humans say, faith in you.”

“Thanks, buddy. Now hush.”

~~~

In the cafe, Tony glanced around, hoping against hope that either Wolf or Artist would already be there. The engineer had to do a double-take when he realized that a) it was nearly empty, and b) a man with a hoodie, hood drawn, and apparently only one arm was the only other occupant at that time. Checking his watch to ensure that he was really not in fact late instead of early, Tony took some tentative steps towards who he hoped was _WinterWolf._

_‘Ok, Tony. Time to be suave! You can do this!’_

He coughed slightly, solely for dramatic effect and surely not because his tongue felt like he had swallowed sand, and said, “WinterWolf, you’re early as well I see. It’s me, Iron.”

WinterWolf looked up from the menu he had been staring down at and Tony choked on his spit for a moment there. The other’s eyes were way more breathtaking in their steel-grey color than Tony had imagined possible. The hood fell back a bit, revealing a lighter brown hair color than Tony’s own and those cheekbones were to die for. Apparently the guy recognized who he was because Winter tensed, eyes widening for a fraction of a second before they narrowed like he had some kind of suspicion about foul play or something.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Winter’s scruffy voice broke the silence. “You’re Iron Man.”

At Winter’s tone, Tony felt how his shoulders curled inward a bit, his courage depleting and his mind going in panic mode. He needed to say something, - _anything-,_ to ensure that Winter would stay. “Please. Don’t go. Please _._ I swear, I may be him but- I’m just Tony, ok? Or Iron. I’m… _please_?”

Tony knew that he was begging, but he couldn’t help himself. The engineer had put so much faith in this meeting, had hoped that Winter and Artist wouldn’t care that he was Tony freaking Stark, the billionaire. Had even prayed to a god he didn't believe in, that Iron Man wouldn’t be a deal-breaker like with Pepper. However, given the way Winter was reacting, it was. Disheartened by the silence and no other reaction than a calculating glare, Tony sighed. To control the twitch in his hand he pushed the bridge of his glasses a bit up, the clear glass reflecting some of the overhead light. “Well. ‘Kay, I guess I. Uhm... I just go then? Can you, would you at least tell Artist I didn’t ditch you two? That, that’d be nice. Sorry.”

~~~

The Soldier was confused by the reaction of **_Iron Man._** Iron Man’s file stated clearly that he was a calculating and efficient man. A trap like this was just up the other man’s sleeve but- 

‘ _If this is a trap, why would he go? Where are the other Avengers? Where is Stevie?_ ’ 

Keeping that thought in mind, Winter re-evaluated the man in front of him. He scanned and categorized the nervous twitching. Calculated and registered the vocal nuances and the supposed feelings behind them. Then Tony turned and Winter’s gaze flitted to the **_hot rod red sneakers_**. In a fragment of a second, his mind overlayed the file on Iron Man with the file on Tony Stark, and then compared it with the file _Iron-in-my-blood._

The conclusion rattled and shook through him. ‘ _He hadn’t been playing me. He likes me_!’

“Wait.”

Tony stopped immediately, yet back still turned towards Winter. A small smile started to tug on the Soldier’s lips. “You're not recognizing me?”

Now the other brunet turned, confusion reflecting in the brownish eyes behind those ridiculous round glasses. “Should I?”

The smile Winter could feel starting, spread fully and he shook his head once. “Nuh-uh. It’s ok, Iron. I’m sorry about this, Sugar. Just surprised, I guess.”

“Well, I get that. So…” Tony turned hesitantly, a weight starting to lift when he saw the smile, “can I sit or not?”

“I’d pull back the chair for ya, sugar, but I’m a hand short for doin’ it right.”

Tony grinned at that, and because Tony Stark was _Tony Stark,_ put his foot in his mouth. “Darling, I'd love to give you a hand if you stop being a lonely Wolf.”

Instead of the scorn, Tony thought he would get for that very terrible remark, Winter erupted in a full-body chuckle. “At ease there, Doll. We can talk about giving me a hand later, when Artist is here.”

A faint flush spread over Tony’s cheek at that and Winter decided that he made the right call.

~~~

The two brunets spent the remaining time till three pm with easy chatter and slight banter. Sometimes Tony would start to ramble about his engineering only to stop short and look sheepishly away. Winter would simply ask a question about what Tony was talking about. That alone eased Tony into talking with Winter and soon it felt like when they chatted, just- _more._ More intimate because Winter could see every emotion on Tony’s face. The disgust when he spoke about inferior tech, the happy little crinkling of his eyes when he talked about his bots. The sheer anguish when he haltingly talked about boarding school and the isolation it brought. 

More intimate because Tony saw the softening around Winter’s eyes whenever he talked about his bots. Because the engineer felt the heat wafting of Winter. Could see the desire whenever Tony told something which showed off his competence. It was good. It was easy. It was a happy little bubble of their own with few interruptions from the barista refilling cups of coffee.

Naturally, it couldn’t last.

Just five minutes after three pm the door opened again and a blond man came rushing in. He wore a tight blue shirt, had a sketchbook with him and cerulean eyes. Also, he was built like a bodybuilder. The man rushed towards their table and huffed a tiny bit, hands on his knees. “I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M ... late?”

Artist looked up, a loose blond strand falling over his eyes. Eyes that had gone wide in shock and confusion. “Uh, Tony…” Yet before the other Avenger could react Steve looked at who he assumed was Wolf, only to whisper yell: “BUCKY?!"

“Uhm? Hi Steve. What- wait. You’re LonelyArtist? Oh gosh.” Tony couldn’t fight his blush anymore. He pushed his glasses up on his head and let his face fall in his hands. This situation was ridiculous. What had been the odds that the man he got over, was also one of his current boyfriends? Boyfriends who were now in a staring contest, apparently.

‘ _Also- wait Bucky?_ ’ Tony blinked. “Wait- Wait wait. Ok. Gimme a moment here, Cap. So. You’re LonelyArtist.” Tony pointed at Cap, who glanced his way and then took a double take because he had never seen Tony with his normal glasses nor was the outfit he wore the same as this morning. Before Steve could comment on that, Tony pointed towards Bucky.

“And you are WinterWolf, alias Bucky Barnes, alias Cap’s old war-buddy-turned-into-a-weapon-by-dickheads-one-to-seven.” 

Winter groaned as he realized who his dates, who his _online boyfriends_ , were. He just nodded in response to Tony’s inquiry and considered throwing himself out of the window. The problem with that plan was that Tony sat in the path.

“Ok.” The engineer whispered. “Ok.” Tony’s mind was whirling. There were ten different responses to this mess. Three would result in violence, three in a nervous breakdown then violence, two in Tony ending up as a fugitive, one with a potential murder and one with Tony being short of two boyfriends and them having their star crossed love story. 

The engineer knew which option was the most rational one. Defeated he stood, chair screeching on the floor. “I guess I gotta go. You two probably have tons to discuss and to-”

“Tony stop.”

Was it bizarre how both super soldiers had stood in unison with Tony? How they had turned their full attention to him as he spoke? How in sync they told him to stop?

To all questions, the answer was yes. Yes, it was bizarre for Tony and also a confirmation about them being destined for each other. Tony started to get angry though. He already ceded any potential claim he had on either of them. He was already about to leave them alone and in peace. Why did they have to hurt him? Why did they have to hold him back and make it more painful for him?

“Doll, whatever that brilliant brain of yers thinks, it’s being dumb right now. So please open yer eyes, Sugar.”

“Tony, please you don’t have to go. You are Iron, my- our Iron after all.”

Why do they have to humiliate him by pointing out- ‘ _Wait? Their Iron? Open my eyes?’_ ’

“Huh?” Tony was surprised to realize that he had indeed closed his eyes in between standing up and trying to leave. When he looked, he realized that his glasses had fallen on the table, blurring his eyesight more than he was used to. Tony was even more confused about warm hands on his shoulders, one slender and familiar, if only by sight, the other strong and unknown.

A few inches from him stood two super soldiers. What Tony could make out of their faces, they looked concerned. 

“There you are, Tony,” Steve whispered tenderly, picked the glasses up and set them back on Tony’s face. Still, somehow the engineer’s sight was blurred. That was when Tony realized that he was silently crying. Mortified by that reaction, Tony tried to turn away only to collide with Steve’s chest, face first. _‘God, do I hate being average tall._ ’

“Sorry, Cap. I get out of your way-”

“Shellhead. Don’t-”

“You both are ridiculous. Sit. I’ll go.”

“Winter no!” Tony tried to stop him just as Steve said, “Wolf no!”

All three looked at each other, expressions mostly closed off, before first Tony then Winter and lastly Steve started to chuckle. Until the three laughed openly.

“We’re three dumb nuts. Aren’t we?” Tony’s voice was breathy when he tried to ask those words while laughter still rattled him.

Steve smiled serenely for an answer and Winter pulled the third chair over. 

“Yeah, we are, Sugar. But that’s why we're gonna make this work.”

“Together, the three of us. Not as Captain America, Iron Man and… and The Winter Soldier, but as Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Buck- erm,” the pep talk lost some of its efficiency by the unsure way of addressing Winter and the helpless way Steve looked from Winter to Tony and back.

“James. I’d like to go by James for now.”

Tony agreed readily to that demand, and as he saw Steve fighting with himself, the engineer jabbed Steve slightly in the side. “Ow. Yeah. Ok, James it is.”

They sat, Steve went off to the counter to get three coffees and cake, then Tony took James’ hand tentatively. James looked intrigued, but waited patiently for Tony to say what he needed to say. 

“Uhm. Just for the record, I didn’t mean to make you feel cornered or anything like that. Heck, I wasn’t aware that Cap was Artist.” 

“It’s ok.”

“Good.”

When Steve returned, the atmosphere was still a bit tenser than it tended to be on first dates. Somehow though, the three made it work, resulting in James coming back to the Tower and the promise to get to know each other a bit more in real life.

~~

“Hey, Tony!”

“What’s it, James?”

“Just remembered. Are you the teammate who said Steve looked edible in that shirt?”

  
If Tony nearly crashed the car in a nearby truck, no one had proof of that- _no Steve I had it under control! Unlike you, your face color-_ least of all JARVIS, or Steve or James. 


End file.
